xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Guess Who's Coming to Dinner
When a bioengineered strain of typhus is stolen by a splinter cell of Remaal al-Sahra, Silvio and Hugh call up X-Factor for their help. Together, the combined team manages to find and contain the cell before they can hold a country hostage with the disease. Events November 10 *Silvio calls up Madrox to tell him a splinter cell has stolen al-Sahra's typhus development with intent to use it. He asks for X-Factor's help. November 11 *The X-Factor team arrives in Switzerland and meets with Silvio and Hugh of al-Sahra. They receive information on those suspected of stealing typhus, its vaccine, and its cure, and skip off to North Korea, where their lab was, and where they presumably got new identities. November 12 *The X-Factor team arrives in North Korea with their safety guaranteed by Remaal al-Sahra. No, I know what you're thinking. Yes, really. *Illyana and Isabel team up with Silvio to quietly raid a government office to obtain papers on the falsified identities of the thieves and determine that Istanbul is their most likely next destination. November 13 *The dual team arrives in Istanbul, Turkey to begin the search for the typhus thieves. *Morning **On landing, they get the authorities on their side thanks to OH's work, etc. **Ilad, Illyana, and Hugh head for the airport. There they get descriptions and license plates for the rental cars used by the splinter group as well as the credit card information used to acquire the cars. **Jean-Paul and Xen as well Isabel, Kestrel and Silvio split to go hit the five water treatment plants, pass around pictures of the splinter group, tell people what's up, get a hook into existing surveillance and also set up some of their own. *Afternoon **Kestrel begins tailing Demet Karyo. *Evening **JP, Isabel, and Silvio go scout around the treatment plants for signs of surveillance by the splinter group. On finding it, they attempt to figure out where it is going. November 14 *While tailing Demet Karyo, Jean-Paul witnesses a meeting between him and Verhoeven. *Kestrel tracks Verhoeven to a house, where she and Isabel set up remote surveillance. November 15 *Wee Hours **Isabel, Xen and Hugh track one car while Illyana and Kestrel track the other. Both teams end up in pursuit of typhus thieves through the sewers of Istanbul. Shots are fired; Illyana and Kestrel both sustain injuries, but both teams successfully subdue their respective targets and capture the stolen bioengineered typhus. **Jean-Paul, Ilad and Silvio sweep the house and through evidence found there pursue Singh and Bengston at a local hotel. Singh and Bengston are successfully captured and questioned. *Day **The team passes the typhus supply and the treatment information and et cetera to the World Health Organization. **The team parts ways from its al-Sahra helpers and heads back to the States, leaving Ilad behind to do some mop-up questioning of the captured terrorists in Turkish custody. Important Evidence People Major *Silvio Constantini *Hugh Ponting *Ulinzi Kivuva - The believed ringleader of the splinter cell. Former freedom fighter. All fighting for the common man and such. Traveled to Turkey under the alias Ngugi Kenyatta. *'Helena Bengston' - Splinter cell member. American microbiologist. Mid-thirties, female, brown hair, blue eyes. Traveled to Turkey under the alias Clara Sparrow. *'Willem Verhoeven' - Splinter cell member. Former member of the Military Intelligence and Security Service in the Netherlands. Early forties, male, dark blonde hair, brown eyes. Traveled to Turkey under the alias Gerrit Breuker. *'Ashwini Singh' - Splinter cell member. Indian computer wiz type. Mid-twenties, female, black hair, brown eyes. Traveled to Turkey under the alias Indira Pradesh. *'Francisco Meirelles' - Splinter cell member. Brazilian analyst/logistical type brain. Early thirties, male, brown hair, brown eyes. Traveled to Turkey under the alias Rodrigo Duarte. *'Yevgeny Saudabayev' - Splinter cell member. Kazakhstani muscle/demolitions. Late thirties, male, black hair, brown eyes. Traveled to Turkey under the alias Marat Kasteev. Minor *'Demet Karyo' - A Turkish police officer and possible contact for the splinter cell. Cover *'Jean-Paul' - Julian Martin *'Ilad' - Eli Black *'Isabel' - Meredith Keating *'Xen' - Bradley Greene *'Illyana' - Tanya Katko *'Kestrel' - Alisha Lewis *In North Korea, we mostly just stayed out of sight. *In Turkey, we are coming in all official-like with badges and things for an Interpol cover. Locations *Pyongyang, North Korea **Small hotel right outside town. Quiet, out of the way. Not very swank. :( *Istanbul, Turkey **Our hotel is nicer. Links Category:2010 Missions Category:Remaal al-Sahra